1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to web-based social networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for automatically locating web-based social network members.
2. Description of Related Art
Deciding whether to contact a particular friend, classmate, or coworker often hinges on where the person is located and what that person is doing. Such a decision typically has to be made in a limited amount of time with a limited amount of information. Further, when a person arrives at a particular location, such as a park or shopping mall, they often want to know if someone else they know is also at the same location. There is thus a need for systems and methods for automatically locating web-based social network members.